Plumbing fixture fittings that provide a spray mode are well known. Such plumbing fixture fittings are used in residential and commercial applications, such as in kitchens, laundry rooms, utility rooms, and various other locations. In recent years, legislation has been passed that limits the flow rate from plumbing fixture fittings in certain applications. Limiting the flow rate from plumbing fixture fittings can degrade the spray performance of the plumbing fixture fittings. However, users of plumbing fixture fittings still expect the same spray performance.
Difficulties can be encountered in designing plumbing fixture fittings with limited flow rates while maintaining the spray performance.